La Mante Religieuse
by tilunarou
Summary: Os écrit à 4 mains avec Kalika-Ma pour le concours spécial Quileutes du DAL. Trahie par Sam, Léah ne peut plus intérioriser sa colère. Elle est animée d'un désir de vengeance qui la conduira dans une spirale plus qu'infernale.


Titre: La mante religieuse.

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins.

Merci à Kalika-ma d'avoir écrit cet OS avec moi

Merci à Sophie pour sa relecture et sa correction.

Apprêtée comme une secrétaire, je ne me reconnais pas. Ce n'est tout simplement pas moi qui marche dans ces couloirs, escortée par ma garde rapprochée. Mais je me suis pliée aux exigences de mon renommé avocat _« pour attirer la sympathie des jurés »_ avait-il dit. Mais personnellement, je ne vois pas en quoi être déguisée pourra changer leurs verdicts sur les faits qui me sont reprochés.

Ah oui, j'oublie le plus important mon nom est Leah. Leah Clearwater je suis Amérindienne et dans quelques instants les portes du tribunal de justice vont s'ouvrir sur mon procès. LE procès à scandales du moment, celui qui passionne les journalistes.

C'est l'heure ! Je prends une dernière respiration pour me donner du courage avant de me jeter dans l'arène. C'est la tête haute et avec une mine déterminée que je pénètre dans la salle sous les regards de la foule.

Les minutes s'égrènent à une lenteur infernale avant que le fameux « Accusée levez-vous ! » tant attendu ne retentisse. Je m'exécute dans un automatisme observant chaque personne dressée devant moi.

- Leah Clearwater vous êtes accusée des meurtres avec préméditation de Messieurs Démetri Volturi, Garett Brownet Nahuel Machado. Que plaidez-vous ?

C'est dit, un triple meurtre voilà ce qui m'a conduit jusqu'ici. Est-que je suis coupable ? Je me plonge dans mes souvenirs des derniers mois avant de prononcer les mots qui vont sceller mon destin.

« Sam » voilà le nom qui résonne en moi à cet instant fatidique. Mon premier amour, mon fiancé. Rien que ce nom fait battre à mon cœur la chamade et pourtant… C'est à cause de lui que tout a commencé !

Je me souviens comme si c'était hier de l'instant qui a tout fait basculer. C'était le printemps, le soleil perçait à travers les nuages pour nous offrir ses premiers rayons. La journée avait été épuisante et j'étais heureuse de rentrer chez moi.

Avec un peu de chance, Sam serait déjà rentré du travail et nous pourrions profiter de la fin de journée tranquillement. Nous menions une vie simple, sans artifices, une vie à l'ancienne comme disaient nos parents. Seule notre vision du couple était moderne : j'étais comme qui dirait l'homme de la maison. J'ai toujours préféré le bricolage aux tâches ménagères. Sam aimait cette façon de vivre enfin c'était ce que je croyais avant de pousser la porte ce jour-là.

La voiture de Sam était bien garée devant l'entrée de la maison mais il n'y avait aucune trace de lui dans le salon. Je n'entendais pas la douche couler et il n'y avait pas de musique dans la cuisine. Je l'appelais doucement mais aucune réponse ne me parvint. J'ôtais mes chaussures et ma veste et me dirigeais vers notre chambre pour enfiler quelque chose de plus confortable pour aller aider Jake à réparer sa moto. Sam avait sans doute décidé de se dégourdir les pattes dans la forêt donc j'avais du temps devant moi.

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas… Sam était bien dans la chambre, couché sur le lit, une autre fille aux longs cheveux bruns juchée sur lui. Leurs bouches étaient scellées, leurs corps étaient emboîtés et se mouvaient en cadence. Des gémissements envahissaient la chambre et me donnaient envie de vomir. Je fus prise de spasmes violents et me mis à hurler tout ce que je pouvais. Des hurlements à la mort tels que jamais je n'en avais poussés. Les deux traîtres s'arrêtèrent aussi sec et se tournèrent vers moi, horrifiés. Je reconnus aussitôt ma cousine, Emily, dans les bras de mon cher et tendre et cela me fit encore plus mal. J'eus l'impression d'être doublement trahie et fus prise de vertiges. Je n'entendis ni les supplications de Sam, ni les excuses bidon de ma cousine. Rien ne parvint à mes oreilles à part un bourdonnement sourd et affreux.

Je sus immédiatement ce qui allait se passer ensuite et cela vint très vite. Je me retrouvais sous ma forme de louve en deux temps trois mouvements, grognant et montrant les dents devant eux sans vergogne. Emily s'était recroquevillée au fond du lit, protégée par Sam qui hurlait des choses que je n'entendais même pas. Des flots de parole incompréhensibles dont quelques mots me parvenaient par bribes. Je crus entendre le mot « excuse » et « imprégnation » mais je n'en étais pas certaine. Je fis claquer ma mâchoire une dernière fois vers eux et partis en courant vers la forêt, seule avec ma peine.

Je courais toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin pour m'éloigner le plus possible d'eux, de ces images qui semblaient s'être gravées dans ma rétine. Pour ne plus entendre la voix de Sam, ce traître qui m'ordonnait de revenir, qu'il devait m'expliquer. Ni les hurlements de la meute qui semblait déchirée en deux et qui m'implorait de ne pas faire de bêtise. Mais pas à un seul moment je n'eus envie de faire marche arrière et de retourner là-bas. Pour la première fois depuis ma transformation je me sentais libre, la voix d'Alpha de Sam n'avait plus aucun effet sur moi. Seules la rage et la douleur résonnaient dans mon cœur.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai erré, tout ce que je me rappelle c'est que j'avais fini par m'écrouler d'épuisement et quand je m'étais réveillée, c'était dans un lit douillet chez ma mère : mon jeune frère Seth avait dû me retrouver…

Dès le lendemain je faisais mes valises et emménageais à Seattle pour commencer une nouvelle vie. Le bruit de la ville, la vitesse tout me paraissait si intense ici à moi la petite Amérindienne mais j'aimais ça…

Tous les soirs, quand je fermais les yeux, Sam venait me hanter par ses gestes et ses mots d'amour. A chaque fois j'espérais une autre fin à notre histoire mais comme toujours l'image de son corps nu enlacé avec ma peste de cousine revenait tout salir. Je n'avais trouvé qu'une solution à ce problème : sortir et laisser la louve prendre le pouvoir pour ne pas dormir et finir par m'écrouler dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Oui, la petite Indienne naïve n'était plus, la trahison m'avait transformée pour faire de moi une femme forte, une femme dominante, une chasseuse. Chaque soir, un nouvel amant entrait dans mon lit pour en sortir au petit jour. Malheureusement, un jour, ma route croisa celle d'un homme du nom de Démétri. Alliance au doigt, il enchaînait les conquêtes et je fus sa dernière …

J'avais tout de suite remarqué cette foutue alliance, et ça me gênait. Il était bel homme, certes, mais quelque part il rendait malheureuse une femme depuis bien trop longtemps. Peut-être qu'elle ne savait rien, mais un jour elle serait triste, comme moi je l'étais. Elle tomberait au fond du gouffre et finirait par s'enfuir afin de ne pas être la paria de son quartier. Pour toutes ces raisons, cet homme méritait de souffrir autant que chaque femme trompée souffrait.

Cette nuit-là, nous avions fait l'amour comme des bêtes affamées de sexe et de luxure. Nous avions choisi un petit motel pour assouvir au plus vite nos besoins bestiaux. Alors que j'étais partie dans la salle de bain pour me rafraîchir, il m'avait aussitôt rejointe et prise contre le lavabo. Je m'y étais accrochée avec hargne et mon ventre cognait contre la porcelaine alors qu'il se mouvait en moi en poussant des grognements sourds. Il avait attrapé et relevé mes cheveux afin d'embrasser et de mordre mon cou et j'avais hurlé de plaisir alors que son autre main avait titillé et pincé mon clitoris gonflé de désir. Trempés par la sueur nous avions remis ça sous la douche où, les jambes nouées autour de sa taille et agrippée à ses épaules que je lacérais sans vergogne, il m'avait baisée si fort que j'avais fait trembler deux fois les murs de la petite chambre. Malgré tout, je n'étais pas rassasiée. J'avais besoin de plus, mon corps et mon instinct le réclamaient, cet homme était parfait pour ça. Je ne ressentais aucune culpabilité de l'utiliser pour combler ma part animale. La nuit s'était donc achevée par deux séances de sexe intensif sous la couette, préliminaires inclus, et par une cure de sommeil bien méritée.

Démétri avait été mon meilleur coup de la semaine, je devais l'avouer, même s'il me dégoûtait pour ce qu'il faisait à sa femme. Plus je le regardais dormir, plus j'avais envie de lui cracher à la gueule et de lui balancer mon poing dans la figure. Sans réfléchir, la douleur faisant obstacle à tout entendement, je pris l'oreiller et le lui posais sur le visage. Alors qu'il se réveillait et commençait à se débattre, j'appuyais plus fort, bloquant ses jambes avec les miennes jusqu'à ce qu'il ne bouge plus. Mes forces avaient décuplé depuis que je me transformais régulièrement en louve. J'avais acquis de nombreuses capacités et j'étais plus vive, plus forte, plus maligne.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il ne bougeait plus et je retirais l'oreiller. La rage m'avait envahie, je ne répondais plus de rien. Je lui ôtais violemment son alliance, arrachant sans doute un bout de peau au passage et allais la déposer sur le rebord du lavabo, tout comme je l'avais fait avec ma bague de fiançailles chez Sam, le jour où j'étais venue récupérer quelques affaires.

_« Il ne lui fera plus de mal comme ça. __» _Murmurai-je dans un souffle. _« Plus jamais.»_

Aussitôt, je me transformais en louve, hurlais à la mort et me sauvais en empruntant de petites ruelles jusqu'à chez moi.

Je voyais rouge, ce meurtre avait réveillé quelque chose en moi : une sorte de sentiment de pouvoir et d'oubli. Pendant un instant fatidique, toutes mes pensées s'étaient envolées. Quand j'avais posé mes mains sur l'oreiller, l'image de Démétri s'était mélangée avec celle de Sam me donnant la volonté nécessaire d'aller jusqu'au bout. Pourtant, paradoxalement, quand j'avais réalisé que mon ex était toujours en vie je n'avais pu m'empêcher d'être soulagée car j'avais beau le haïr il était celui qui me rendait vivante, pour qui mon cœur battait.

A mon réveil, le lendemain, la nouvelle du meurtre de Démétri avait éclaté en ville, les journaux ne parlaient que de ça et la télévision avait pris en vedette la veuve éplorée qui jouait son rôle telle une mauvaise tragédienne qui ne trompait personne. Elle était la première suspecte, celle qui avait le mobile. Je ne savais plus quoi penser ni ce que je devais faire.

Le destin ne tarda pas à trouver la solution à ma place. Mes insomnies ne m'avaient pas quittée. La louve qui sommeillait en moi prenait petit à petit le pouvoir dès que la nuit tombait. Elle réclamait toujours plus de sang neuf et d'amants dans mes draps.

Les bars et les boîtes de nuit étaient devenus ma maison. Je les hantais de ma présence obscure. J'attirais dans mes filets toujours plus d'hommes envoûtés par l'aura sexuelle que je dégageais.

Bien vite le sexe ne me suffit plus, tous ces hommes m'écœuraient. Ils pensaient être le sexe fort, roulant sans cesse des mécaniques. Je les entendais plaisanter sur leurs nombres de conquêtes, celles qu'ils avaient laissées sans un au revoir avant même que le jour ne se lève.

Garett était l'un d'entre eux, il était beau dans son genre de rebelle baroudeur et il le savait. Une femme dans chaque port comme il disait.

Seattle fut sa dernière destination, sa dernière demeure. La vision de mon visage grisé par l'orgasme et par l'anticipation fut la dernière image qui s'imprima dans ses rétines avant que l'oreiller ne l'étouffe et qu'il ne pousse son dernier soupir.

Le lendemain, l'assassinat de mon amant faisait à nouveau les gros titres, créant ainsi un vent de panique dans la population masculine car tous avaient peur d'être la prochaine victime de **la Mante ****Religieuse**.

Je passais outre tout cela, l'instinct qui s'était éveillé en moi dépassait ma peur. Je continuais à chasser des mâles chaque soir afin d'assouvir toutes mes pulsions sexuelles, lesquelles se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses et pressantes. Faire l'amour – enfin, autant dire baiser à ce stade-là – était devenu une sorte de pulsion obligatoire afin de calmer mes nerfs à vif, mes colères, mes accès de douleur. J'étais enragée la plupart du temps, dominant chacun de mes amants, les attachant au lit avant de les violer ou presque. Évidemment, eux ne voyaient pas cela du même œil et appréciaient beaucoup mon côté dominatrice. Ils en venaient même à en redemander et je ne me faisais pas prier, laissant trop souvent ma colère me dépasser. Beaucoup d'entre eux repartaient avec des traces de griffures ou de morsures sur plusieurs parties de leur corps qu'ils exhibaient tels des trophées auprès de leurs amis, se vantant d'avoir passé la nuit avec une vraie tigresse.

Nahuel fut la victime d'un trop-plein de rage et de haine. Je l'avais rencontré au détour d'une ruelle, près d'un bar assez malfamé. Il était un peu plus jeune que moi, mais ses traits étaient matures, fins et vraiment attrayants. Son teint mat, ses cheveux bruns et son regard pénétrant me rappelaient que trop bien mon amour perdu et c'était sûrement ce qui m'avait fait perdre la raison ce soir-là. Il lui ressemblait tellement que la haine m'avait envahie toute entière dès que mes yeux avaient croisé les siens.

Je l'avais abordé sans rien lui cacher de mes intentions et ses yeux avaient brillé d'excitation et de défi quand je lui avais susurré ce que je souhaitais faire de son joli corps. Il m'avait suivie sans demander d'explications et s'était laissé déshabiller et attacher avant de subir mes assauts sexuels, plus violents que d'habitude. Il aimait être dominé par les femmes et ne faisait qu'en redemander. J'avais vraiment pris mon pied avec lui car dès que je fermais les yeux je voyais Sam. J'avais fait trembler tous les murs de la chambre, dans laquelle flottait un fort parfum de luxure et de colère. Je l'ai étouffé comme les autres, pressant fermement l'oreiller contre sa bouche. Il cilla à peine, ne chercha pas à se débattre, comme résigné alors qu'une dernière lueur brillait dans ses yeux comme pour me délivrer un ultime message avant de s'éteindre définitivement.

Son dernier souffle arriva très rapidement et je le regardais mourir à petit feu, sous mes yeux emplis de rage et d'amertume. Cela ne me fit rien, je ne réagis même pas et me rhabillais sans un remord face à cet acte que j'avais accompli froidement, pour la troisième fois. Je filais dans la pénombre, vers mon refuge favori, pour me transformer en louve et me dégourdir les pattes le reste de la nuit.

Quelques jours plus tard, la police frappait à ma porte. Des témoignages de mes ex conquêtes et des employés des bars et boîtes que je fréquentais les avaient conduits jusqu'à moi. Ils avaient fouillé dans mon passé pour trouver les dernier éléments du puzzle qui leurs manquaient pour m'arrêter et m'offrir en pâture aux vautours de journalistes qui ne rêvaient que d'être les premiers à relever l'identité de la meurtrière qui faisait frémir la populations de Seattle, s'offrant ainsi les lauriers de la Une.

Pour la première fois j'avais peur, peur que l'on découvre mon autre secret, ma nature. Peur d'avoir mis en danger mon frère et les autres membres de la meute, ma famille mais paradoxalement je n'arrivais pas à regretter mes actes…

Projetée malgré moi devant les projecteurs funestes du monde, j'étais devenue une sorte de somnambule perdant la notion du temps, tiraillée entre deux parts de moi-même. Je n'attendais qu'une seule chose : faire face pour pouvoir me retrouver.

Je reviens dans la réalité, épuisée par mes émotions, c'est l'heure de trouver le repos. Toute l'assistance attend les mots qui vont franchir mes lèvres. Je me suis levée, la tête haute. Je n'ai pas honte de qui j'étais ni de celle que je suis devenue :

- Je plaide coupable.

Mes paroles résonnent dans la pièce. C'est dit, je sens un énorme poids quitter mes épaules. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai l'impression d'être libre, ironique n'est-ce pas ?

Je me retourne un instant, et c'est là que je le vois : Sam. Inconsciemment mes lèvres forment les mots : « Je t'aime ». Mais quand je croise son regard ce n'est pas ses yeux qui me répondent mais les prunelles grises acier de l'une de mes victimes.

A cette vision, je m'effondre. Je réalise que j'ai tué ma seule chance d'être heureuse.


End file.
